sdgundamforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Deathscythe
Deathscythe, Knight of Darkness (闇の騎士デスサイズ, Yami no Naito Desusaizu), was one of the Knight Gundams of Lacroa and on of Zero's old friends named as Deed, Knight of the Shining Blade (氷刃の騎士ディード, Kōri Yaiba no Naito Dīdo), but because of his darker ambitions of ruling his homeland and marrying Princess Rele, he betrayed his 'allies' and sided with the Dark Axis under this name of today. He is also responsible of tricking Tallgeese, Mercurius, and Vayeate in joining the Dark Axis. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Dave Wittenberg (English), Kentaro Ito (Japanese) As Deed, he was another Knight Gundam and one of Zero's best friends. When Zero showed doubt over the plan to send him away, Deed reassured his friend that the other Knights would continue to fight on and Zero's mission was just as important. Deed's true motives were in fact much darker- he had masterminded the Dark Axis invasion as a means to win the heart of the princess with whom he had fallen in love. Soon after Zero had left, Deed betrayed his 'allies' and sided with the Dark Axis under his alias of Deathscythe. His ultimate ambition was to use the power of the Superior Dragon to become human, thus allowing him to rule Lacroa as Rele's king. He also planned to obtain the power of the Dark Axis. Gallery File:Deed_1.jpg|Deed, Knight of the Shining Blade. Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 11.00.42 PM.png|deathscythe masked Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 11.00.35 PM.png|Deed Before his corruption into Deathscythe Personality He was the masterminded behind the downfall of Lacroa for he had betrayed his 'allies', tricked Tallgeese into forming an alliance, and sided with the Dark Axis and its invasion as a means to win the heart of the princess with whom he had fallen in love. Relationships Friends and Allies *Princess Rele (love interest) *Knight Gundams (fake, ruse) **Zero **Rock **Battle **Nataku *Dark Axis *Professor Gerbra *Kibaomaru Familiy *fake Princess Rele (creation) *Pawn Leo (creation) Neutral *Tallgeese *Mercurius *Vayeate *Steel Dragon Rivals *Zero Enemies *Zero Weapons & Abilites Usually when in the Deathscythe form, Deed uses the cloaking magic and appears as a greenish form of hologram or some black shadowish-like bat figure. However, as his plans near the end he de-cloaks and reveals his fearsome form to his enemies. History Past When Zero showed doubt over the plan to send him away, Deed reassured his friend that the other Knights would continue to fight on and Zero's mission was just as important. Deed's true motives were in fact much darker- he had masterminded behind the Lacroa's downfall and joined the Dark Axis invasion as a means to win the heart of the princess with whom he had fallen in love. Soon after Zero had left, Deed betrayed his 'allies' and sided with the Dark Axis under his alias of Deathscythe (He came with the idea of this name in order to hide his identity and gain more power by capturing the Steel Dragon and than naming their merged form). His ultimate ambition was to use the power of the Superior Dragon to become human, thus allowing him to rule Lacroa as Rele's king. He also planned to obtain the power of the Dark Axis. It was under this alias that he tricked Tallgeese into forming an alliance with the Dark Axis to cause Lacroa's downfall. Usually when in this form, Deed uses the cloaking magic and appears as a greenish form of hologram or some black shadowish-like bat figure. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robot Category:Gundam Category:Male Category:Lacroa Category:Lacroan Gundam Category:Villans Category:Knight Gundam Category:Royal Knights Category:Dark Axis-allied Gundam Category:Deceased